Arigatou
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Ia bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze, seorang musisi jenius yang merupakan teman SMPnya. Akankah kisah cinta mereka berakhir bahagia? Warn, sad ending!


Arigatou

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M(Mnya 2 macem yang di sini, untuk 2 alasan)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair : MinaKushi(lagi)

Sumarry : Minato Namikaze adalah seorang musisi terkenal. Kushina Uzumaki adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Dalam suatu waktu, mereka bertemu. Akankah kisah cinta mereka berakhir bahagia?

Minakushi oneshot! Kali ini sad ending. Terinspirasi dari soundtrak Mr Goodbye, judulnya Goodbye. Maafkan saya bila readers tidak suka sad ending, tapi saya lagi pingin...

Kalo dibilang happy reading, jangan deh. Selamat membaca.

"Kushina, konser besok kau akan berkolaborasi dengan Minato Namikaze, musisi klasik yang terkenal di Jepang," ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam kepada seorang perempuan berusia 20an berambut merah.

"Ya," jawab perempuan yang dipanggil Kushina itu.

"Aduh, kau pasti senang, kabarnya dia sangat tampan. Dalam usia 24 tahun sudah menjadi musisi klasik yang mendunia," ujar perempuan berambut hitam itu lagi.

"Mikoto, kenapa sih? Biasa saja dong," tegur Kushina.

"Hehehe, ini pasti hebat. Penyanyi muda berusia 24 tahun yang sedang naik daun yang cantik berduet dengan musisi terkenal," kata Mikoto lagi.

Kushina Uzumaki adalah seorang penyanyi muda yang terkenal. Walau baru mengeluarkan 1 album, albumnya sangat terkenal. Walau begitu, ia tidak sombong, meski bersikap seenaknya sendiri karena merupakan sifat bawaannya. Managernya adalah Mikoto Uchiha, temannya.

"Biasa sajalah, Miko. Ayo pulang," ajak Kushina pada Mikoto. Mikoto dan Kushina pulang.

Esok harinya, latihan konser tunggal pertama Kushina.

"Kushina! Kau lama sekali baru datang!" seru Dan, pemilik Senju Record yang membawahi Kushina.

"Ehehe, maaf. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan," ujar Kushina sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kushina memakai atasan kaos putih dan bawahnya rok panjang berwarna ungu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kau harus bertemu pasangan untuk kolaborasimu di konser," ujar Dan lagi. Kushina mengangguk. Mikoto ikut di belakangnya.

Ruang latihan...

"Nah, Kushina, itu Minato Namikaze, musisi klasik muda yang akan berkolaborasi denganmu, sana, berkenalan dulu," perintah Dan sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berusia 24 tahun berambut kuning jabrik dan matanya biru seperti safir. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja lengan pendek dan celana jeans.

Mata ungu violet Kushina membelalak melihatnya. Pemuda itu juga.

"Mi-minato?" tanya Kushina.

"Ku-kushina?" tanya pemuda itu balik. Mereka bertatapan beberapa lama.

"Kau mengenalnya Kushina?" tanya Dan.

Kushina terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian angkat bicara,"Kau Minato yang dulu kalau di SMP jadi sasaran anak perempuan?" tanya Kushina menunjuk Minato kaget.

"Kau Kushina, yang dulu waktu SMP sukanya berbuat onar?" tanya Minato, tak kalah terkejut. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Kemudian Kushina maju. Dan...

"Minato! Lama sekali tidak bertemu!" Kushina memeluk Minato kesenangan. Minato membalasnya.

"Iya juga ya, sudah lama. Tidak disangka penyanyi terkenal Kushina Uzumaki adalah biang onar di SMP yang sangat tomboy," kata Minato.

"Heh, tak kusangka musisi jenius yang katanya mendunia adalah Minato Namikaze yang sangat kalem, disiplin dan diburu-buru perempuan," balas Kushina.

Kemudian mereka melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Tidak disangka kalian sudah saling kenal. Dengan begini, konser pasti akan sukses dan lancar," ujar Dan.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia temanku saat SMP,"jawab Kushina riang.

"Bukannya kamu yang bikin aku kanker?" tanya Minato.

"Kanker? Emangnya pernah kanker?" tanya Kushina balik dengan amat polosnya.

"Kantong kering. Sepertinya kamu lupa kalau kamu sering menyuruhku mentraktirmu ramen," jawab Minato dengan tampangnya yang agak jahil.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku lupa," ujar Kushina.

"Cukup reuninya, sekarang latihan," Dan menyudahi reuni kedua orang itu.

"Ah, baiklah, Dan-sama," ujar Minato.

"Gomen," ujar Kushina.

Latihan dimulai...

"Kushina, kau latihan lagu Utakata Hanabi dulu. Cobalah bersama Minato," perintah Fugaku Uchiha, produser konser ini.

"Hai," jawab Minato dan Kushina serempak.

Minato duduk di kursi piano. Kushina berdiri di sebelahnya. Minato mulai memainkan pianonya. Kushina mulai menyanyi.

"Wah, mereka sangat serasi, Dan-sama," ujar Mikoto pada Dan.

"Ya, kau benar sekali, Mikoto. Musisi jenius yang tampan dan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun yang cantik," Dan menyetujui ucapan Mikoto. Ada satu orang tidak menyukai kondisi itu. Dialah Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku menyukai Kushina sejak Kushina mulai bekerja menjadi penyanyi. Karenanya, ia berkomentar buruk terus tentang Minato saat latihan.

"Latihan hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh pulang," ujar Fugaku. Yang lain mengangguk dan bersiap pulang.

"Kushina, mau pulang denganku?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan lupa traktir. Hehehe," Kushina nyengir.

"Ya. Ayo," Minato menarik tangan Kushina.

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku...

"Ittadakimasu!" Kushina langsung memakan ramennya begitu terhidang di depan mereka.

"Hahaha. Kushina, kau tidak berubah. Selalu makan ramen seperti itu. Apa kau tidak malu di depan fansmu?" tanya Minato.

"Buat apa dipikirin? Ini kan gayaku. O ya, Minato, apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Kushina balik.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri?" tanya Minato balik.

"Tidak punya. Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar, Minato?" tanya Kushina. Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Ada satu gadis yang sudah menarik hatiku sejak dulu. Jadi aku tidak mau pacaran dulu," jawab Minato.

"Wah, siapa? Kasih tahu dong?" tanya Kushina dengan semangat.

"Rahasia. Nanti kau juga tahu. Ayo, makan ramennya," Minato menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan ramen mereka. Kemudian, Minato mengantar Kushina pulang ke apartemen Kushina.

"Arigatou, Minato. Sampai besok," kata Kushina begitu sampai di apartemennya.

"Sama-sama. Sampai besok," ujar Minato. Ia pamit, kemudian pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Kushina, kau lama sekali sih, ngapain?" tanya Mikoto. Ia tinggal bersama Kushina.

"Ah, itu. Tadi aku dan Minato makan ramen dulu," jawab Kushina.

"Begitu? Kau pasti senang, Kushina. Minato cinta pertamamu kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya. Tapi kelihatannya dia menyukai gadis lain," ujar Kushina dengan nada agak sedih.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Kushina. Pakailah kesempatan ini untuk mendekatinya," ujar Mikoto menyemangati Kushina, sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, Mikoto."

Sebulan telah berlalu. Minato dan Kushina semakin dekat. Fugaku semakin tidak suka hubungan mereka yang terlalu dekat itu. Dia sangat cemburu.

Sehari menjelang konser...

"Kushina, aku mau bicara sesuatu denganmu," kata Fugaku seselesainya latihan hari itu. Kushina yang sedang mengobrol dengan Minato. Obrolan pun terhenti.

"Ya, Fugaku-san." Kushina diajak Fugaku pergi ke ruang kostum. Mereka latihan di panggung hari itu. Minato mengikuti mereka.

"Kushina, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ujar Fugaku.

"Ya. Ada apa, Fugaku-san?" tanya Kushina. Minato di balik pintu ruang kostum, mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kushina... Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Fugaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin. Kushina kaget. Baru kali ini dia dilamar. Kushina menunduk.

"Tolong beri aku jawabannya sekarang," tambah Fugaku. Kushina terdesak mundur oleh Fugaku. Fugaku mendesaknya sampai di tembok.

"Maaf, Fugaku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku menolak lamaranmu," jawab Kushina. Fugaku menggeram mendengar jawaban itu.

"Apa maksudmu menolakku?" tanya Fugaku agak kasar. Ia mencengkram keras tangan Kushina.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku menolakmu karena aku mencintai orang lain," jawab Kushina sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Pasti Minato, hah? Apa dia sangat penting bagimu? Aku lebih kaya darinya!" Fugaku berkata dengan keras. Dia semakin memojokkan Kushina.

"Bagiku kekayaan bukanlah semuanya. Lepaskan aku!" Kushina meronta-ronta.

"Bila aku tidak bisa memilikimu karena kau menolakku, aku akan membuatmu harus menikah denganku!" ujar Fugaku. Dia semakin mendekat pada Kushina.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina ketakutan. Badannya gemetaran. Matanya menyorotkan ketakutan yang sangat.

"Tebak saja sendiri," Fugaku hendak membuka kancing baju Kushina. Kushina menyadarinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan lakukan ini! Kumohon, lepaskan aku!" Kushina menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Ia meronta-ronta berusaha lepas.

"Diam!" bentak Fugaku. Ia berhasil membuka setengah bagian atas baju Kushina.

"Ku-kumohon, jangan. Tolong lepaskan aku!" Kushina mulai menangis ketakutan. Ia meronta-ronta.

BRAAAAKK! Pintu dibuka dengan kencang.

"Hentikan!" seru Minato sambil masuk ke dalam. Ia mendapati Kushina yang hendak di perkosa oleh Fugaku. Setengah badan bagian atasnya sudah terbuka.

"Mi-minato, tolong aku," pinta Kushina sambil masih berusaha lepas dari Fugaku.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap tajam Minato.

"Aku mau menghentikan perbuatan kotormu pada Kushina!" bentak Minato.

"Apa urusanmu dengannya ha?" tanya Fugaku tapi membentak.

"Aku hanya menolongnya! Kau tidak punya hati nurani! Bisa-bisanya kau memperkosa seorang gadis!" bentak Minato. Fugaku melepas cengkramannya pada Kushina.

"Kemudian? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" bentak Fugaku.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi! Apa kau mau itu?" tanya Minato dengan membentak.

"Terserahlah! Awas kau lain kali, telah menggangguku!" Fugaku sedikit takut mendengar kata polisi.

"Pergi, sebelum aku melaporkanmu ke polisi!" bentak Minato lagi. Ia sangat marah.

"Awas kau lain kali, Minato," ancam Fugaku sambil keluar dan membanting pintu. Minato menghampiri Kushina yang ketakutan. Kushina belum mengancingkan bajunya saking ketakutannya.

"Kushina, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato dengan nada cemas. Kushina gemetaran, ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, ia memeluk Minato,"Huu... A-aku takut, Mi-minato. Aku takut. Dia mau memperkosaku. Huuu..." Kushina menangis keras.

Minato memeluk Kushina erat," Tenanglah, Kushina. Aku akan melaporkannya. Jangan khawatir. Aku ada di sisimu. Aku akan menjagamu selalu," ujar Minato menenangkan Kushina. Ia mengelus punggung Kushina untuk menenangkannya.

"Minato... Huuu," Kushina masih menangis, ketakutan akibat perlakuan Fugaku tadi. Minato menarik wajah Kushina. Ia mengunci bibir Kushina dengan bibirnya. Kushina terkejut. Tapi, ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Minato. Tak lama, Minato menarik bibirnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Minato meminta maaf karena mencium Kushina. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Minato," Kushina berterima kasih pada Minato. Wajahnya juga memerah.

Minato tersenyum lembut. Ia mengancingkan kancing baju Kushina yang masih terbuka,"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya membuatmu sedih," ujar Minato lembut.

"Terima kasih, Minato," ujar Kushina tersenyum manis.

"O ya, aku ada satu permintaan," ujar Minato.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Eng, boleh aku memakai akhir acara konsermu untuk melamar gadis yang kucintai?" tanya Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kushina terkejut mendengarnya. Ia merasa sakit hati. Setelah Minato menciumnya, dia bilang mau memakai akhir konsernya untuk melamar? Tapi, karena rasa terima kasihnya, Kushina mengijinkan Minato.

"Ya, kau boleh menggunakannya. Tapi kau harus ijin dulu pada panitia," ujar Kushina.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Kushina," ujar Minato.

"Sama-sama."

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Minato menawarkan tumpangan pada Kushina. Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang sendiri, sampai besok, Minato," tolak Kushina.

"Sayang sekali. Ya, sampai besok. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku," ujar Minato.

"Ya, aku pulang dulu," pamit Kushina.

Kushina pulang ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di sana, Mikoto menyambutnya.

"Kushina ada a-" ucapan Mikoto terpotong melihat Kushina yang sangat sedih.

"Miko...to..." ujar Kushina.

"Kushina, ada apa? Cerita padaku," ujar Mikoto sambil membawa Kushina ke kamarnya.

"Huuu... Mikoto..." tangis Kushina meledak lagi.

"Ada apa, Kushina? Ceritalah padaku," ujar Mikoto.

Kushina menceritakan semuanya pada Mikoto. Dari Fugaku yang hendak memperkosanya, Minato yang menciumnya dan Minato mau memakai konsernya untuk melamar gadis yang dia cintai.

"Aku harus apa, Mikoto? Aku mencintainya," ujar Kushina sesenggukan.

"Sabarlah, Kushina. Tapi aku tidak menyanggka Fugaku tega berbuat seperti itu," ujar Mikoto.

"Aku harus apa? Aku mencintainya. Dia menciumku, tapi bila dia mencintai yang lain, aku harus apa?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Sabarlah ya, Kushina. Jangan menangis lagi. Besok kau harus konser lho, simpan perasaanmu. Jangan perlihatkan padanya," hibur Mikoto.

"Ya, Miko. Terima kasih, kau memang sahabatku," ujar Kushina.

"Kau mau minum teh? Untuk meredakan emosimu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya, Miko," jawab Kushina tersenyum.

Mikoto keluar kamar dan ke dapur. Ia membuat teh untuk dirinya dan Kushina. Kemudian masuk ke kamar Kushina lagi.

"Ini tehnya, Kushina. Ayo, minum," ajak Mikoto lembut. Ia menyodorkan salah satu gelas pada Kushina.

"Arigatou Miko," ujar Kushina lalu menyeruput teh itu.

"Sama-sama, Kushina." Mikoto tersenyum hangat. Kemudian, setelah merasa perasaannya lebih baik, Kushina tidur.

Konser esok harinya...

"Konbawa minna-san!" seru Kushina dari atas panggung. Malam itu, ia mengenakan gaun merah selutut tanpa lengan. Rambutnya dibiarkan menggerai hinggap sepinggang, dengan hiasan jepit rambut. Ia sangat cantik malam itu.

Semua yang hadir di konser itu histeris saat kemunculan Kushina. Kemudian Minato muncul dengan pianonya, membuat para perempuan menjerit histeris.

Minato mulai memainkan pianonya dengan lembut. Alunan nada-nada yang manis terdengar dari piano putih itu. Minato mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih dan kemejanya berwarna merah, disesuaikan dengan kostum Kushina malam itu.

Kushina mulai menyanyi dengan lembut. Suaranya jernih dan merdu. Orang-orang menitikan air matanya mendengar lagu Goodbye yang dilantunkan oleh penyanyi muda itu.

"Mikoto, apa persiapannya beres?" tanya Minato pada Mikoto pada saat istirahat konser.

"Iya, tenang saja, Minato. Persiapannya sudah sangat beres," jawab Mikoto sambil mengedip.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto," ujar Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Mikoto. Minato tersenyum puas.

_kokoro ga ukabeta PLANET_

_mayotta toki ni wa omoidashite_

_ano hi no bokura ga kitto itsumo_

_kanata de mitsumete kurete iru_

Kushina mengakhiri konsernya dengan lagu Kokoro no Wakusei. Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Arigatou, minna-san! Sekarang, Minato Namikaze akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua!" seru Kushina untuk mengakhiri konsernya. Minato maju ke depan.

"Minna-san, saya mohon ketenangannya. Kushina Uzumaki, tolong tetaplah di panggung," ujar Minato lewat microphone. Kushina mengangguk. Ia tetap di panggung.

Para kru memindahkan piano ke tengah panggung. Minato duduk di kursinya. Ia memberi isyarat supaya Kushina mendekat. Kushina pun mendekat ke piano.

Minato mulai memainkan pianonya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah. Nada-nada mengalir. Minato menyanyi lewat microphonenya.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
_

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Minato menyanyikan Beauty and The Beast yang dinyanyikan Celine Dion feat Peabo Byrson. Semua tercengan-cengang mendengar suaranya yang lumayan bagus. Terutama Kushina.

"Itu kan lagu favoritku!" batin Kushina.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan meriah. Menyukai permainan musik Minato. Kushina masih kaget. Minato tersenyum.

"Ini bukanlah akhir acara. Masih ada lagi," ujar Minato. Ia menarik Kushina ke depan, sehingga terlihat oleh semua orang. Minato menghela nafas panjang. Ia berlutut di depan Kushina.

"Kushina Uzumaki, hari ini depan semua penonton, aku mau menyatakan sesuatu," ujar Minato. Kushina bingung. Minato mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Kushina Uzumaki, aku, Minato Namikaze mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Minato sambil memperlihatkan cincin bermata rubi kepada Kushina. Kushina terbelalak tak percaya bahwa Minato melamarnya. Ia kaget. Ia terharu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, Minato. Aku..." Kushina menggantung kata-katanya. Minato sempat terlihat kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Aku bilang, ya. Aku, Kushina Uzumaki mencintaimu juga, Minato Namikaze. Aku mau menikah denganmu," lanjut Kushina dengan wajah merona merah yang tidak bisa ditutupinya.

Minato memandang Kushina. Kushina tersenyum padanya. Minato sangat senang, dia memakaikan cincinnya pada jada jari manis Kushina.

Para penonton berteriak heboh. Baru kali ini, ada lamaran di konser.

Minato berdiri. Ia tersenyum pada Kushina. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kushina. Kushina dan Minato memejamkan mata dan akhirnya berciuman. Para penonton heboh. Mereka berteriak-teriak. Minato dan Kushina melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling tersenyum.

Esok harinya, surat kabar memberitakan hal itu. Seorang musisi jenius dan seorang penyanyi muda yang sedang naik daun saling jatuh cinta. Banyak orang berpendapat mereka sangat serasi.

Minato dan Kushina memutuskan akan menikah 6 bulan setelahnya, yaitu tanggal 14 Februari, pada hari Valentine Day. Fugaku? Dia dipenjara atas perbuatannya.

31 Desember... Malam tahun baru...

"Minato, aku datang!" ujar Kushina yang dengan enaknya masuk ke apartemen Minato. Dia dan Minato memang mempunyai kunci apartemen mereka masing-masing. Jadi, mereka leih leluasa bertemu.

Kushina mengenakan blus putih dan rok berwarna pink. Mantelnya yang berwarna merah diletakkan di gantungan mantel. Dan juga syalnya.

"Kushina? Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Minato yang menyambut kedatangan tunangannya itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana khaki berwarna biru tua.

"Nggak boleh? Aku hanya ingin merayakan tahun baru bersamamu," ujar Kushina. Bibirnya maju ke depan.

"Hahaha, boleh kok. Memang kau tak ada kerjaan?" tanya Minato sambil membawa Kushina duduk di sofa.

"Tidak. Aku cuti supaya bisa menyiapkan pernikahan kita. Kau sendiri tidak?" tanya Kushina. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato.

"Tidak. Sama sepertimu. Tunggulah, aku akan membuat coklat panas," ujar Minato sambil beranjak berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Minato kembali dengan 2 cangkir coklat panas di tangannya. Ia memberikan salah satu cangkir pada Kushina.

"Jadi?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Apanya, Minato?" tanya Kushina. Ia menyeruput coklatnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Gaunmu, maksudku," jawab Minato. Ia menyeruput coklatnya, kemudian meletakkan di meja.

"Oh, itu. Besok aku akan mencobanya. Kau ikut saja ya," pinta Kushina dengan nada manja yang jarang digunakannya. Hanya pada Minato saja ia suka bermanja-manja seperti itu.

"Hahaha, baiklah, kalau itu maumu," jawab Minato. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kushina.

"Kok diacak-acak sih?" tanya Kushina cemberut.

"Hanya ingin. Mukamu sangat lucu kalau cemberut," ujar Minato sambil nyengir. Kushina tertawa.

"Hangatkan aku dong, dingin tau jalan dari apartemenku ke apartemenmu," pinta Kushina lagi dengan nada yang manja. Minato tersenyum, kemudian menarik Kushina dalam pelukannya. Kushina membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Minato.

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Minato. Ia juga merasa hangat oleh tubuh mungil Kushina. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Kushina menerpa dadanya. Dan tak lupa, mengelus rambut merah Kushina.

"Ya," jawab Kushina singkat. Ia menyukai kehangatan tubuh Minato yang lebih besar darinya dan kokoh. Minato tersenyum. Ia menarik wajah Kushina.

Mereka berciuman. Minato menjilati bibir Kushina, meminta sang kekasih membuka mulutnya. Kushina dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Minato masuk dan memanjakan dirinya.

Lidah Minato dengan bebas masuk ke dalam mulut Kushina. Menyapu hangat rongga mulut Kushina. Tak lupa mengabsen gigi Kushina yang putih. Kemudian mengajak lidah Kushina bermain-main. Kushina mendesah pelan.

Ciuman yang biasa bagi mereka. Namun, lain halnya malam itu. Keduanya menginginkan lebih. Lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan bergairah. Membangkitkan gairah yang tertidur dari diri mereka.

Minato menggendong Kushina ala bridal style ke kamarnya. Kushina mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minato dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Minato. Minato membaringkan Kushina di kasurnya dan ia menindihnya. Mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka, namun malam itu mereka melanjutkannya tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat. Membaurkan hasrat mereka menjadi satu.

Esok harinya, ketika mereka terbangun, mereka tidak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka dan dalam posisi Minato memeluk Kushina. Minato dan Kushina tertawa mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

3 minggu kemudian...

"Uphh.. Hoek...hoek..."

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam minggu itu, Kushina muntah. Mikoto, sahabat sekaligus manajernya menghawatirkannya. Ia tahu, saat malam tahun baru, Kushina bermalam di apartemen Minato dan paginya saat pulang tidak menyandang predikat gadis lagi.

Dan Kushina mengakui semua perbuatannya pada Mikoto. Sahabatnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kushina, kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah beberapa hari kau muntah-muntah terus," kata Mikoto menghampiri Kushina yang sedang berada di kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miko. Hanya masuk angin. Jangan khawatir," kata Kushina sambil berdiri dan memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan khawatir apanya? Kamu itu muntah-muntah dan kalau tidak salah kau sudah telat 1 minggu ya?" tanya Mikoto berkacak pinggang. Sebal melihat sahabatnya yang suka berkata tidak apa-apa padahal sakit.

"Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Bukan hal besar, Miko," kata Kushina.

"Tunggu, aku muntah-muntah dan telat sampai 1 minggu? Jangan-jangan..." batin Kushina cemas dalam hati. Mengingat kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi karena apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Minato.

"Kushina... Jangan-jangan kau... Hamil?" tanya Mikoto dengan tampang seram takut sahabatnya benar-benar hamil.

Kushina tercekat mendengarnya. Apa mungkin ia benar-benar hamil? Waktu itu Minato dan dia melakukan tanpa persiapan dan tidak pakai pengaman.

"Ah, jangan banyak protes! Ayo ke dokter!" Mikoto menyeret Kushina yang masih kaget dengan pertanyaan Mikoto tadi. Ia terpaksa menurut pada Mikoto yang membawanya ke dokter kandungan.

Dokter kandungan Tsunade... Tepatnya istri dari Dan.

"Ada apa, eh, Kushina dan Mikoto?" tanya Tsunade saat Kushina dan Mikoto datang ke tempat prakteknya.

"Dokter... Ini, Kushina muntah-muntah dan telat haid," jawab Mikoto. Tsunade mengernyit.

"Kushina apa kau pernah berhubungan badan dengan laki-laki?" tanya Tsunade tajam pada Kushina. Kushina menunduk.

"Ya, dengan Minato," jawab Kushina lirih.

"Coba kuperiksa." Tsunade segera memeriksa Kushina. Kushina hanya menurut pada Tsunade. Tak lama, Tsunade selesai.

"Bisa-bisanya kau sebelum menikah melakukan hal seperti itu," kata Tsunade dengan nada agak sebal.

"Dokter... Apa aku-" tanya Kushina dengan cemas, memperkirakan apa kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ya, Kushina. Kau hamil 3 minggu," jawab Tsunade yang sontak membuat Kushina dan Mikoto terperanjat. Kushina refleks menempelkan tangannya di perutnya.

"Kushina, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau bisa menggugurkannya, usianya baru 3 minggu," saran Tsunade yang melihat ekspresi Kushina.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya," kata Kushina yakin. Ia merasa tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya karena itu adalah anaknya dan Minato.

"Tapi Kushina, apa Minato mau menerima bahwa kau sudah hamil?" tanya Mikoto cemas. Biasanya laki-laki tidak akan menerima perempuan yang sudah hamil sebelum menikah.

"Pasti. Anak ini adalah anaknya," jawab Kushina yakin. Ia bertekad akan tetap mempertahankan anak dalam rahimnya.

14 Februari...

"Kushina! Kau cantik sekali!" komentar Mikoto pada sahabatnya, Kushina.

"Terima kasih, Miko!" Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Kau akan memberi tahunya nanti?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya. Kuharap dia senang," jawab Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

Hari itu adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Minato. Kushina memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan. Gaun itu bermodel sederhana, namun memiliki kesan anggun pada pemakainya. Tangannya dihiasi sarung tangan putih panjang dan memegang buket bunga yang terdiri dari bunga violet, lilac dan mawar putih.

Rambut Kushina digelung ke atas seperti sanggul. Bagian depan rambutnya sedikit disisakan. Dan tak lupa, dihiashi kerudung pengantin serta mahkota yang membuatnya tampak semakina anggun.

Matanya bersinar memancarkan kebahagiaan. Bibirnya selalu membuat seulas senyum. Dia lebih cantik daripada yang biasanya.

"Ayo, Kushina. Sudah waktunya," panggil ayah Kushina.

"Ya, Tousan," jawab Kushina. ayah Kushina memakai tuxedo hitam.

"Wah, kau cantik Kushina, seperti Kaasanmu," pujinya.

"Terima kasih, Tousan." Pipi Kushina merona merah.

"Ayo, calon suamimu menunggu di depan," ajak ayah Kushina sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina. Kushina mengangguk. Mikoto menjadi pendampingnya.

Dentingan piano melantunkan Canon gubahan Pachebelle. Mengiringi Kushina berjalan sampai ke depan altar.

Minato menunggu di depan altar. Ia memakai tuxedo putih. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ia tersenyum ketika menyambut Kushina. Tousan Kushina meletakkan tangan Kushina di genggaman tangan Minato. Kemudian, upacara pernikahan mereka dimulai.

"Saudara Minato Namikaze, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Kushina Uzumaki, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya pastur yang memimpin upacara pernikahan mereka.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Minato yakin.

"Saudari Kushina Uzumaki, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Minato Namikaze, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya sang pastur lagi.

"Ya, saya-" Ucapan Kushina terpotong.

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar.

"Ukkhh..."

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menembak?" tanya Mikoto dengan heran tanpa mengetahui korban tembakan.

"Itu dia! Dia yang menembak!" salah satu orang menunjuk pada orang yang memegang pistol di tangannya. Orang itu adalah Fugaku.

"Hahaha! Bila aku tidak bisa memiliki Kushina, kau juga harus begitu!" teriak Fugaku pada Minato. Dia seperti orang gila tertawa sendiri.

"Minato!" jerit Kushina histeris menyadari Minato mengeluarkan darah.

Korban tembakan itu adalah Minato. Peluru bersarang di perutnya. Membasahi tuxedonya yang putih dengan warna merah darah.

"Ukkkhh..." Minato memegangi perutnya, kesakitan karena peluru menembus saat ia berusaha melindungi Kushina. Minato menyadari saat Kushina hendak ditembak. Dengan cepat, ia menamengi Kushina sahingga dialah yang tertembak.

"Minato!" Kushina menjerit histeris. Minato terjatuh, Kushina membuatnya terjatuh dalam pangkuan Kushina. Kushina bersimpuh, tangannya memegangi Minato. Kepala Minato bersandar pada tangan Kushina.

"Hei! Tangkap orang itu! Cepat!" teriak salah satu orang di gereja itu. Beberapa polisi yang disewa segera masuk dan menangkap Fugaku.

"Percuma kalian menangkapku. Dia akan mati!" teriak Fugaku. Tawanya menggelegar di gereja sembari ia diseret keluar oleh para polisi.

"Mikoto! Panggil ambulan!" seru Kushina pada Mikoto. Air matanya meleleh. Gaunnya menjadi merah darah berlumuran darah Minato.

"Ti-tidak usah, Ku-kushina. A-aku akan mati di sini," ujar Minato. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya. Kushina terkejut dengan perkataan Minato.

"Minato! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" hardik Kushina. air matanya meleleh terus di pipinya, merusak wajahnya yang sudah di make up dengan cantik.

"Kushina... Per-percuma. Ja-jangan bu-buang tenaga..." nafas Minato tersengal-sengal. Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak.

"Minato..." Kushina mulai menangis. Tubuhnya gemetaran sangat hebat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Minato dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ja-jangan me-menangis, Kushina. Ha-hari ini ki-kita menikah kan? Jangan menangis," ujar Minato. Tangannya yang bersih memegang pipi Kushina dan mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"Minato..." Kushina memandangi wajah Minato. Minato tersenyum padanya, walau senyumnya sangat dipaksakan.

"Pa-pastur, to-tolong lanjutkan u-upacara i-ini. I-ni per-permintaan ter-terakhirku," pinta Minato pada pastur. Pastur itu menangguk. Ia mendekati Kushina dan Minato.

"Kushina Uzumaki, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Minato Namikaze, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya sang pastur lagi pada Kushina.

"Ya, aku bersedia," ujar Kushina bercucuran air mata. Air matanya membasahi tangan Minato.

"Dengan ini, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki resmi menjadi suami istri," ujar sang Pastur. Nadanya teramat sedih. Membayangkan pasangan yang baru saja ia nikahkan hanya bisa sebentar saja menjadi suami istri dan tidak bisa hidup bahagia.

"Minato, kau dengar? Kita sekarang adalah suami istri," ujar Kushina.

"Ten-tentu aku dengar, Ku-kushina. A-aku men-mencintaimu Kushina. Wa-walau aku dibunuh se-seperti ini, a-aku te-tetap mencintaimu. A-aku bisa per-pergi dengan te-tenang. Ji-jika aku punya penyesalan, i-itu adalah ti-tidak bisa mem-memberimu a-anak," ujar Minato membelai pipi Kushina. Kushina menunduk. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak Minato. Kau tak perlu menyesal. Sekarang, aku sedang mengandung anakmu," ujar Kushina. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Minato terkejut. Semua yang hadir juga. Kecuali Mikoto yang paling pertama tahu karena ia yang mengantar Kushina ke dokter.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Minato lagi. Dia sudah sekarat. Pandangan matanya sudah tidak jelas. Nafasnya memburu.

"Ya, Minato. Sudah 6 minggu," jawab Kushina, air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Syu-syukurlah. Na-nak," ujar Minato sambil memegang perut Kushina," ber-berjanjilah pa-pada to-tousan. Ja-jadilah anak baik, turutilah kaasanmu. Bu-buatlah kaasanmu bahagia. Ja-jagalah kaasanmu. Ma-maafkan tousan tak bi-bisa menemanimu, to-tousan menyayangimu," ujar Minato. Air matanya berlinangan. Ia sedih, tak bisa menemani anaknya, bahkan mengenal anaknya.

"Minato..."

"Ku-kushina, bi-bila a-anak kita pe-perempuan be-berilah na-nama Na-naruko. Dan bi-bila laki-laki, be-beri nama Na-naruto," ujar Minato sambil menatap istrinya dan mengelus perut istrinya.

"Ya, Minato. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan melahirkannya dengan selamat. Bila anak kita sudah besar, aku akan melatihnya supaya sepertimu, aku akan menjaganya," janji Kushina pada Minato. Ia memegang tangan Minato di perutnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Merasakan kehangatan tangan Minato untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, Ku-kushina. Se-sekarang, a-aku bisa per-pergi de-dengan te-tenang. Jangan menangis, ber-bertahanlah demi aku dan a-anak ki-kita. Aku akan di sam-sampingmu se-selamanya. Terima kasih a-atas segalanya Kushina. A-aku mencintaimu. Se-selamat tinggal," kata Minato. Senyum dan kedamaian terpancar dari wajahnya. Perlahan, mata safirnya menutup. Tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk selamanya. Tangannya turun dari perut Kushina. Kepalanya tergolek ke samping. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pelukan istrinya.

"Minato! Minato!" Kushina memanggil nama suaminya. Namun tidak ada sahutan. Minato telah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Meninggalkan istri yang baru saja dinikahinya serta anak dalam rahim istrinya. Meninggalkan suasana duka di hari pernikahannya dan hari Valentine.

"MINATO!" tangis Kushina menyertai kepergian Minato. Suasana kebahagiaan yang mestinya menjadi milik mereka digantikan tangis pilu akan kepergian sang musisi jenius.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

"Kushina, tahan!" kata Mikoto.

"Ugghhh..."

"Ayo, Kushina, sedikit lagi!" seru Tsunade.

Kushina berada di ruangan serba putih. Perutnya sudah besar dan ia sekarang sedang melahirkan. Mikoto memegangi tangannya. Dan Tsunade membantunya melahirkan.

"Aaaahhhh..." Kushina berteriak kesekian kalinya. Air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Ayo Kushina! Bertahanlah demi Minato!" Mikoto menyemangati sahabatnya yang sedang melahirkan itu.

"Nggghhhhh...Oooohhhh..." Kushina berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Ia tidak kuat lagi, namun ia mengingat janjinya dengan Minato. Ia berjanji bahwa akan melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat.

"Oaaakkk...oaaaakkk!"

Kushina merasakan kesakitannya lenyap. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Mikoto tersenyum bahagia. Suara tangis bayi terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Selamat, Kushina. Bayimu laki-laki dan sehat!" kata Tsunade. Tangannya memegang bayi laki-laki yang baru saja dibersihkan.

"Kushina, kau berhasil!" kata Mikoto sambil menangis terharu. Kushina juga menangis bahagia.

"Kurasa setelah ini semua gosip yang mengatakan anak ini bukan anak dari Minato Namikaze akan lenyap," kata Tsunade. Kushina bingung. Tsunade menyerahkan bayi itu pada Kushina. Minato junior sekarang berada di dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Lihatlah, dia sangat mirip dengan Minato. Seperti duplikatnya saja, hanya saja punya 3 coretan aneh mirip kumis kucing," kata Tsunade.

"Naruto..." gumam Kushina melihat anak yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Bayi itu memang sangat mirip dengan Minato, dari rambutnya. Hanya saja, ia memiliki 3 goresan di pipi seperti kucing.

"Akan kau beri nama siapa, Kushina?" tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto Namikaze, sesuai permintaan Minato," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti dirinya. Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini setelah kematian Minato.

"Nama yang bagus. Kuharap dia seperti ayahnya," kata Tsunade menyetujui perkataan Kushina.

"Semoga," kata Kushina sambil menimang putranya.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian... **

Seorang wanita berambut merah menggandeng seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik. Tangan wanita itu membawa seikat bunga lili putih.

"Kaasan, kita mau ke mana?" tanya anak kecil yang berambut kuning jabrik itu. Matanya biru seperti safir dan dia memiliki 3 coretan di pipinya seperti kumis. Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum. Matanya berwarna ungu violet. Sangat berbeda dengan anak yang memanggilnya Kaasan.

"Kita akan ke tempat tousanmu, Naruto," jawab wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah Kushina Namikaze atau sebelumnya Kushina Uzumaki. Dan anak itu adalah anaknya dengan Minato, Naruto Namikaze.

"Tousan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Selama ini Kushina tidak pernah memberi tahu Naruto tentang tousannya. Meskipun Naruto sangat menyukai musik yang dimainkan oleh Minato yang diputar oleh Kushina melalui CD. Karena suara musik itu tidak akan pernah terdengar lagi dari sang musisi.

"Ya. Tousanmu sedang tidur, Naruto. Nanti di sana, sampaikan 'Tousan, Naruto sayang tousan' dengan pelan ya," ujar Kushina.

"Ya. Kaasan, kenapa tousan tidak bertemu dengan Naru? Apa tousan benci Naru?" tanya Naruto polos. Ia seperti hampir menangis. Kushina tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Tousanmu tidak membencimu, Naruto. Hanya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naru," jawab Kushina. Ia belum bisa menjelaskan pada anak semata wayangnya bahwa tousannya telah meninggal. Naruto terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal semacam itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tousanmu sedang tidur. Nanti Naruto bilang pada tousan tentang Naruto ya. Janji?" tanya Kushina. Ia berlutut di depan Naruto kecil dan mengajukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya, kaasan! Pasti!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Kushina. Kushina tersenyum pada anaknya. Cengiran khas anaknya sangat mirip dengan suaminya.

Minato Namikaze

Lahir : 25-01-xxxx

Meninggal : 14-02-xxxx

"Naruto, ayo bilang pada tousan," ujar Kushina lembut pada putra semata wayagnya. Mereka berdua berada di depan sebuah makam. Kushina meletakkan seikat bunga lili putih di depan makam itu.

"Ya!" Naruto mulai berceloteh. Ia menceritakan ceritanya pada tousannya. Kushina tersenyum melihat putranya. Putranya secara fisik sangat mirip dengan Minato. Tapi, sifatnya mirip dengan dirinya.

Naruto masih asyik bercerita dengan tousannya. Baru kali itu Kushina mengajak Naruto ke makam Minato. Sebenarnya sewaktu baru dilahirkan, Kushina membawanya ke sana. Tapi, setelah itu Kushina selalu pergi sendirian ke makam Minato.

"Minato, sudah 6 tahun sejak kepergianmu. Aku tahu, kepergianmu berat bagiku. Sangat berat. Tapi, aku adalah istrimu. Dan aku juga mengandung anakmu. Lihat, sekarang Naruto sudah besar. Aku akan membuatnya menjadii musisi sepertimu. Terima kasih, sudah menitipkan Naruto padaku sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Minato. Aku mencintaimu," kata Kushina dalam hati. Senyum terpancar dari wajahnya. Karena ia tahu, Minato pasti bahagia melihatnya bahagia.

OWARI

Hueee... Authornya ikut nangis bikinnya. Author nangis waktu bikin kata-kata terakhir Minato. Readers, tolong pilih ya, adegan apa yang paling readers suka lewat review. Nanti akan author tulis hasilnya di My Virgin Girl. So, review pleeaaassseee... T.T(nangis)


End file.
